To continue with what has been interrupted
by Ajerzaaddict
Summary: Continuation to the Jerza onsen art from Mashima's twitter. Written to celebrate the Jerza Day set down by the Japanese fandom on Twitter, on 27 Oct. Shameless smut.


"Good night, Erza-san, Jellal-san." Wendy smiled earnestly at the pair who stood by the opened door of her hotel room. "Thanks again for the fun time you brought me tonight."

"Don't mention it, Wendy." Erza said softly and gave Wendy a pat on her shoulder. "You know I'm always happy to spend time with my comrades. And we enjoyed playing card games with you a lot too." Erza turned to look at Jellal behind her.

Jellal smiled at Erza before turning to Wendy. "Erza's right. I've had a really good time tonight."

Wendy nodded. "I'm glad to know you did, Jellal-san."

She then fell into a short moment of silence before she averted her gaze from the pair and murmured in a timid voice. "And I would like to make an apology for my earlier reckless behavior. I'm truly sorry that I...I...forgot to knock on the door before entering your room and h-have d-disturbed y-you…"

"You haven't disturbed us anything so there's no need to apologize. H-ha-ha-ha-ha." Erza laughed awkwardly.

"We shall find another time to play card games together again, okay?" She quickly changed the topic, not wanting the young girl to recall accidentally seeing her and Jellal trying to undress each other anymore. Not only Erza could see that Wendy's face color had turned red but also she could feel the warmth on her face. And while she couldn't see Jellal's expression when Wendy mentioned the embarrassing event, she could feel him turning around with his back touching her back, hiding his face from Wendy's view.

"For now, you should really go to sleep. We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Erza kissed Wendy softly on her forehead. "Good night and sweet dreams, Wendy"

"O-okay. Good night and sweet dreams to you both, too."

Erza smiled once more at Wendy before closing the door for her. Once she was alone with Jellal in the corridor, Jellal took her hand, linking his fingers with hers. She smiled at how natural if felt for him to hold her hand and silently followed his lead to go back to their room.

Jellal opened the door to their room but let Erza go in first. After Jellal had locked the door and followed her to enter the room as well, Erza turned around and threw her arms around his neck. Jellal encircled her waist with his arms in return, pressing their bodies together.

Erza stood on her toes and brushed Jellal's ear with her lips. "Shall we continue with what has been interrupted by Wendy?"

"Hmm. But you said that Wendy haven't disturbed us anything?"

Erza leaned back a little to glare at Jellal. Her face reddened due to embarrassment and displeasure. "So is 'No' your answer?"

Jellal laughed lightly. "Let's start afresh."

He dipped his head and captured Erza's mouth in a possessive kiss, moving his lips over hers with both passion and urgency. The kiss intensified when Erza kissed him back and nipped at his bottom lip. He ran his tongue over her teeth until she finally parted her lips to take his tongue inside her mouth.

As their tongues danced around each other, Jellal untied the sash of Erza's yukata and slipped his hand between her thighs. He caressed one inner thigh, firm yet smooth to his touch, before he reached for the apex of her legs and stroked her sensitive flesh through her lacy thong with two fingers.

Rolling her hips into Jellal's touch, Erza broke the kiss and sighed. She could feel the thin piece of clothing covering her sex dampened quickly against Jellal's working fingers, while her desire for Jellal to insert his fingers deep inside of her through her wet and throbbing folds went wide. She gave Jellal a half-pleading and half-demanding stare as she grabbed the wrist of his busy hand.

"Stop the teasing already."

"Yes, ma'am." Smirking, Jellal withdrew his hand and backed Erz" against the wall.

He pulled the yukata off Erza's body, then hooked his fingers in the sides of her thong, pulling it down as he knelt on one leg in front of her. When it fell around her ankles, he lifted Erza's left foot off the floor and slid his shoulder underneath her thigh.

Erza breathed a sigh of lust and ran her fingers through Jellal's hair as he grabbed at her right inner thigh and pulled open her slick folds with his thumb to expose her clit. And she shivered when he leaned forward, breathing warm air over her opening.

"Jellal." She urged; her voice filled with anticipation and impatience.

Erza let out a satisfied moan when Jellal finally took her nub of pleasure between his lips and slid two fingers into her waiting core. She gasped and mewled and pulled hard at his hair as he went on swirling his sinful tongue around her clit and giving her inner walls fast and hard strokes with his long fingers.

Jellal could feel his cock stiffening as he enjoyed the taste of Erza and the lewd sounds he forced out from her throat. Using the hand he drew back from Erza's thigh, he loosened the sash of his yukata and pulled his briefs down to free his cock, stroking the hardening flesh as he kept on pleasuring Erza.

He knew Erza was closing to her release when she began rolling her hips downward to meet the upward thrusts of his fingers while her inner walls contracted around them. He let her left leg fell from his shoulder and her foot back on the ground, before withdrawing both his fingers and his mouth from her sex. Such abrupt interruption of his action made Erza staring down at him with wide surprised eyes.

But before Erza could open her mouth to accuse him, Jellal stood up and silenced her with his lips on hers and pressed his hips into hers. He gently rubbed his hardness against her swollen and soaked folds, lubricating himself with her essence, and took off his yukata as he felt his body temperature rising. He then lowered his hands to palm Erza's buttock. Erza looped her arms around his neck, panting while kissing him back harder, and hooked one leg around his waist. Jellal then grabbed at her ass cheeks to lift her up a little, and pushed his cock into her core. Their lips parted away as Erza let out a cry; and Jellal groaned as he felt her inner walls welcoming him with a warm tight hug.

Jellal buried his face at where Erza's neck joined her shoulder as he began thrusting his cock in and out of her core at a controlled steady rhythm. He needed to listen to more of Erza's lustful moans which were the best sound in the world to his ears, and couldn't get enough of the pleasurable sensation of having her moist, warm and velvet vagina enveloping his erection so tightly, so fittingly, like they were naturally made for each other.

And Erza gasped and moaned as Jellal filled her up with his thickness. She could feel the thrills of pleasure - which had momentarily subsided when Jellal stopped pleasuring her with his mouth and hand - coiling at her core once again. But this wasn't enough for her to experience ecstasy. She needed them to burn her inside, to spread across her body, up to the top of her spine and down to the tips of her toes. She held Jellal tighter and arched her back to press herself harder into Jellal.

"J-Jellal. Faster. Harder."

"Wrap both of your legs around me."

Without disconnecting their joining bodies, Jellal held Erza tightly against him as she did what he instructed her to do. He then kicked away his briefs which had fallen on the ground. Carrying Erza, he walked to the futon and knelt on both knees, before he leaned his upper body forward to lay her down on the futon on her back. Hovering above her, he bent her knees up to her chest and spread her legs wider, then started slamming his cock in and out of her with a force he wouldn't be able to exercise fully in the standing position.

Receiving the powerful thrusts from Jellal which she asked for, having her flesh ached deliciously from the burning sensation sparked by the strong strokes of his steel-hard cock, Erza shut her eyes closed and shouted cries of satisfaction. The sounds of her cries, of Jellal's gasps and of their bodies slapping together rang loudly in her ears like a symphony and filled the space of the room. In the deepest of her mind she knew that she should be worried about them being heard outside the room, but she was unable to give a care about it while she completely immersed herself in the waves of pleasure Jellal brought her. She pulled at her hair with one hand and squeezed her breast with the other as she felt herself being on the edge of orgasm; her walls convulsing rapidly as Jellal's cock ground incessantly on her sensitive spots, sending thrills running through her every nerve.

"Jellal!"

Gritting his teeth, Jellal shove the entire length of his cock into Erza hard and deep with a powerful push of his hips. Erza screamed his name again and spasmed under him; her walls squeezed his swelling cock tightly. Groaning in bliss, Jellal spilled his seeds inside Erza.

After he had emptied himself, Jellal pulled his softened cock out from Erza, and then released his hold on her knees. He fell forward on Erza, feeling exhausted, and rested his head between her ample breasts which he didn't find the chance to attend to during their love making.

Erza wrapped her arms around Jellal and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, Jellal."

Jellal raised his head to look at Erza, and smiled softly.

"I love you too, Erza." He leaned forward to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

Then he lay beside her to rest for a few more moments. When he found strength in his legs again, he pulled himself up.

"I think I need a shower. Would you like to join me?"

"Yes." Erza agreed and got up as well. She smelled strongly of sweat and sex. "Maybe we can use the private family onsen if no one is using it. That way we can clean ourselves and enjoy the onsen afterwards."

"Let me check with the reception then."

After the receptionist had confirmed them that the private family onsen was available for them to use, they put on their underwear and yukata again and left their room hand-in-hand.

They completely hadn't expected that they would bump into Wendy in the corridor on their way to the onsen. Startled, they unclasped their hands, forgetting that their lover relationship wasn't a secret to their friends anymore.

"Wendy? Why are you in the corridor? I thought you have gone to sleep?" Erza asked.

Wendy didn't answer immediately. She looked at Erza and Jellal for a moment, before she lowered her head; her face blushing hard suddenly.

"I...I realized that I have left my bracelet in the public onsen so I went to take it back." She glanced up at Erza. "A-are y-you going to the o-onsen now?"

"Oh, yes. Haha. We think we should enjoy it as much as possible before we leave. That's all. Haha." Erza averted her gaze from Wendy and faked laughing as she lied to her.

"I-I hope y-you t-two enjoy it! G-good night!"

Erza and Jellal watched Wendy quickly walked away with the same puzzled expression on their faces.

"Have we just done some things that scared Wendy?" Jellal asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't think we have. But I'm also not sure. Maybe we can ask her tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

Wendy wouldn't tell Erza and Jellal, even if they asked her what made her leave them quickly in the corridor, that she had guessed what they had done before they appeared in the corridor. She could smell it. Both their personal scents and body odors had mingled together, giving out a strong smell. It could only happen when they just had some really, _really_ intimate physical contacts which she believed should be inappropriate for her age to imagine.


End file.
